The research proposed in this application outlines the systematic study of the structure and reactivity of photosynthetic phototrap complexes. Since photosynthesis is a light-induced electron transport reaction, the study of phototrap complexes will greatly aid in the construction of model "solar cells" as is outlined below. The specific aims of this proposed research are as follows: 1) isolation of purified phototrap complexes from photosynthetic bacteria and green plants and algae systems, 2) analysis of polypeptides, transition metals, and organic molecules in each complex, 3) elucidation of the photochemical reactions of photosynthesis, and 4) design pigment-membrane model structures to simulate the photochemistry of photosynthesis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: B.J. Hales, "Temperature Dependency on the Rate of Electron Transport as a Monitor of Protein Motion," Biophys. J., 16, 471 (1976). "Bioenergetics of Photosynthesis" B.J. Hales (Review), Ed. Govindjee, Photochem. Photobiol., 23, 145 (1976).